


I'll keep you warm

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Blood, M/M, Nightmares, Scratching, Self-Harm, hyde scratches his arms open, utterson is not happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Hyde has nightmares and scratches his arms open, to calm himself down. But he gets caught.
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Gabriel John Utterson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	I'll keep you warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/gifts).

“Stop it!”

Hyde froze, when an all too familiar voice cut through the silence.

When he whirled around, he saw Gabriel John Utterson stand in the door frame, frowning.

The lawyer quickly strode over to him and tried to pry his hands away from his arms.

Hyde just hissed at him, curled further in on himself and dug his sharp nails deeper into his flesh. Blood was running down his arms, but it didn't matter.

“Stop it!”, Utterson repeated, this time more frantic.

“Just let me!”, the brunette snapped. “I need this, I need the-”

“No, you don't!”, the older man cried and finally managed to pry his hands off. “You do _not_ need this! I don't know what the problem is, but hurting yourself is not the way to go!”

“YES, IT IS!”, the younger screamed, “I NEED THE PAIN, I NEED TO REMEMBER THAT I'M NOT IN ONE OF MY TWISTED NIGHTMARES! THE PAIN IS GOOD, IT HELPS ME, IT REMINDS ME THAT I'M NOT DREAMING! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA! THESE SCARS, THEY-”

“ARE UNNECESSARY!”, Utterson screamed back, startling him.

With wide eyes the younger man stared at the older, who was crouched in front of him, holding his hands in a vice-like grip and-

_Why is he crying?!_

“Please, just stop”, the lawyer sobbed. “I can't see you hurt yourself like that! Just look at your arms! These wounds look horrendous, there is blood everywhere! You have to stop scratching your arms open! You can't keep doing that, I … I won't let you. Please, Edward! We'll find other ways to deal with your problems, just …”

Hyde's acid green eyes grew to the size of saucers, when the other broke down and cried into his shoulder. He didn't know why, but somehow it broke him. And he began to cry as well.

For a while they just sat there, crying into each other's shoulder.

Then they stood up and Utterson tended to Hyde's wounded arms.

The brunette winced at every touch, but after a few minutes, they were finished and his arms were all bandaged up.

“Come”, the black-haired man cooed gently and guided him to his bed. “You're exhausted. Lay down for a while.”

Hyde crawled under the covers, but looked up to the other pleadingly.

“Gabe”, he rasped, “Stay here. I might have more nightmares and … I feel so cold.”

Utterson smiled and joined him under the covers.

“I'll keep you warm.”

Hyde smiled and nestled against the other.


End file.
